


When The Unthinkable Happens.

by lifedreamer56



Category: mortal kombat x
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifedreamer56/pseuds/lifedreamer56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how two guys, a 17-year-old and and a 42-year-old, come together after The elder recruits the younger on his team of fighters to defend Earthrealm. In this story, the story mode of MKX is when all of this is happening, it's just that certain things will be changed and it will be waaaay longer. I hope everyone enjoys! And no, I do not own any of this. Otherwise we woulda seen this because we all know Kung Jin really is gay and that he loves it when Johnny punches his nuts. Js ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Day  
Kung Jin's POV

Kung Jin still couldn't believe it. He was still new to all of this 'save the world' crap. And to be honest, he could care less. He didn't even like any of his teammates and he had only been there two weeks. Cassie was to bossy and uptight, just wanting to impress her parents. Jacqui was to quiet for his liking, but when she talked she was rude for no reason. Takeda was to into Jacqui to do anything else but try to impress her. Jin couldn't even remember why he had said yes to this job. But then he remembered why. Sitting in the back seat of the jet as they we're heading to the Lin Kuei, he remembered just why he had got involved with all of this: it was the man that they called their leader, Johnny Cage, their field leaders dad. Although he was 42 years old, he was still as hot as he had been in his twenties, to Kung Jin at least. Jin didn't even know what Johnny was talking about anymore, as his attention drifted to Johnny's plump lips. As Jin was starting to imagine kissing Johnny, he heard his name called.

"Are you alright, Jin? You looked like you we're zoned out for a moment." Johnny asked.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, I'm fine! Sorry, I was jus-"

"It's okay, you're fine. I know it's a long speech. Anyways team, as I was saying.."

'Oh my god', Kung Jin thought to himself. 'That was a close one..'

"-and that's why you guys gotta win this." Johnny finished his lecture.

As the jet finally landed after what seemed like forever, everyone started to get off. As Jin was about to step out of the jet, Johnny called out to him.

"Jin! Wait! I gotta talk to you real quick. Hold on one second." Johnny said, before running out to tell the others to chill outside for a moment. 

"Now. Let's talk." Johnny said as he came back in. "Are you sure you're okay? You looked upset?"

"Yeah Yeah! I'm fine, just a little tired is all. This saving the world stuff really takes a toll on ya, y'know?" 

"Yeah I know how it is. Well if you need to talk you know you come to me, right?" 

"Yeah, I know I can."

"Good. You guys are already like part of my family, even if it has only been two weeks." Johnny says.with one of his signature smiles, making Jin smile also.

"Well, I better go. Don't want to keep the team waiting." Kung Jin said, wanting to escape the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yeah, you're right. We better get going." Johnny said, putting his arm around Jin's back. 

Kung Jin instantly tensed up, as he had never been touched by Johnny before. Being this close to him was like torture, because all Jin wanted to do now was take Johnny back on the jet and rape him him right then and there.

"Alright everyone, let's get this over with." Johnny said, arm still around Kung Jin. 

Jin was starting to get worried, he knew that Takeda knew about his obsessive crush over Cage because he had walked into Jins bedroom one night at their hotel they had stayed at and found Jin climaxing while calling out Johnny's name. He was then forced to tell Takeda the whole thing, and Takeda had then promised to keep the secret between them. However, Jin wasn't sure how good Takeda was at keeping secrets, or if he had done told someone already. Would Takeda be that ruthless? Mean enough to tell someone the fantasies that Jin constantly found himself having. He wasn't sure, so he decided he would just have to ask him later. 

As the team were heading into the temple, Johnny told them he would wait for them outside. As he did so, the rest continued their journey inside. As they made their way out into the courtyard, they were all suddenly surrounded by lin kuei ninjas, as well as Sub-Zero himself. 

"Awe. What is your purpose?" Sub-Zero inquired.

"Sub-Zero. Let's talk." Cassie tried, although unsuccessfully, to cooperate with Sub-Zero. 

"You lead this team, but you are not one." Sub-Zero said, and then went on to give a speech about Cassie's sucky job of being a leader. 

Jin then heard Sub-Zero scream, as he looked to his right, seen that everyone had started fighting. Jin suddenly felt something hit his back, and as he looked to see what it was, he found that some ninjas were ready to fight him. Jin was quick to defeat them, but he then seen Sub-Zero defeat Jacqui, and before he could kill her Jin intervened.

After having a non-nagotiable conversation, the two began to brawl. Jin quickly found himself bested by the ninja, and layed on the ground in defeat. After Sub-Zero had taken down the entire team, Johnny walked out. He and Sub-Zero began to laugh and tell the team how it was all just a test, and how if they wanted to succeed against the real threat, they would have to work together.

On the plane trip home, Cassie and Johnny argued the whole way home about how it was wrong to set them up like that. To be honest Jin couldn't care less. He was just glad that the day was over and he could go home and sleep.

As the jet landed at the Special Forces, everyone began to descend the walkway off the jet. Before they could all go their separate ways, Johnny announced that the team would be staying the night at SF.

As they made their ways to the main doors in, Jin felt butterflies as he seen Johnny begin talking to his ex wife, Sonya. But then he reminded himself that she was his ex, no longer his wife. And the fact that they began to argue only made Jin happier. But then he thought of one fact that shattered all of his happiness within seconds: Johnny was straight. 

As Jin had this thought, he ran inside, pissed off that things never seemed to work out for him. Why did Johnny have to be straight? Why did he have to like girls? Why did he look so damn sexy with those sunglasses? As Jin asked himself all of these questions, he decided he had had enough of being depressed for the day. 

But he wasn't done just yet. As Jin lie on his bed, he waited for Takeda to finish saying goodnight to Jacqui(which he thought took "too damn long!") before asking him questions right as soon as the door was shut and Jacqui was gone.

"So have you told anyone? Or are you still being a good friend?" Jin asked him.

"Of course not! I'm not like that! I done told you, that's between us. Besides, who am I gonna tell? Jacqui doesn't even like you and Cassie doesn't even talk to me, so why would I tell them?" Takeda said, the offended tone in his voice being recognized by Jin.

"Alright alright. No need to yell. I'm sorry, Takeda, I should've known you wouldn't be that low. I just noticed the look you gave me when you seen Johnny's arm around me and then you whispering into Jacqui's ear. I was just worried is all."

"No, no, it's cool, Jin. I understand. I get you'd be worried, hell I would be too." Takeda said, being more sincere this time.

"Well I appreciate it."

"No problem. Goodnight Jin!" Takeda told him

"G' night Takeda." Jin told him from his bed opposite of Takeda's., "Glad we could figure this out."

After telling Takeda to sleep well, Jin rolled over in his bed, facing the wall, while letting his thoughts drift to what Johnny would be doing right now, before finally drifting off to sleep.


	2. Change Is Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team travels to Out world to help Kotal Kahn with the Out world Rebellion.

As Kung Jin woke up the very next morning, he was alone. As he stepped out of bed, Jin wasn't surprised that Takeda was gone, as he was an early riser. After putting on his outfit, Jin once again wondered if it was worth staying. While he was preparing his bow, Cassie walked in.

"Hey. Just stopped by to tell you we're leaving soon."

"Cool. Where we going this time?"

"Out world. apparently there was an attack on Kotal Kahn yesterday by the Out world Rebels. My mom wants us to go talk to him and see what we can do to help." the blonde answered him.

"The Rebels? You mean the ones led by Mileena?"

"That'd be the one. Come on, my mom will explain everything." Cassie said, before leaving him alone once again.   
Five minutes later, after Jin had prepared for the long day ahead, he headed out too find the team.  
He found them on the jet, just as Sonya was telling the others about what they were up against. 

"That's why you have to keep your guards up, because Mileena could attack again at any moment."

"Isn't she the one in the blue? Or is she the one in the yellow?" Takeda asked.

"Neither. Mileena is the one in the pink. The woman in yellow is Tanya, her general. Kitana was the one in blue." Sonya answered.

"Oohh yeah that's right. And Kitana's the one that's a revenant, right?" Takeda asked again.

"Yes, Kitana was one of the best fighters we had on our side, and it's tragic she's still in the netherrealm. Her and the others." Sonya said with the saddest face Jin had ever seen her have.

As Sonya began answering questions for the others, Jin, like always, found himself zoning out. 

When he looked at Sonya, he wondered what Johnny had seen in her. Maybe if he was straight he could see it, but in his opinion she wasn't that pretty. Prettier than her daughter, but not to pretty.

After Sonya finished answering questions and left, Johnny boarded the jet to give his personal speech. 

"Okay so I know Sonya pretty much covered the basics, but I just wanted to wish you guys good luck."

"You mean you're not going with us?!" Cassie asked sounding worried.

"Nah I can't go on this one. There's things I've gotta help take care of here for now." Johnny said.

"But-"

"No buts Missy, you guys will be fine, I promise." Johnny told his daughter.

After everyone said goodbye, Johnny departed the jet, giving one last glance over to everyone on the jet. When Johnny looked over at him, Jin could swear that Johnny's eyes lingered on him for a few seconds longer than they did when he glanced at the others.   
And then he was gone.

As the jet doors shut, everyone was feeling different about their mission. There was no doubt that this would be the biggest mission they have had yet. 

Takeda was excited. Jacqui was anxious. Cassie was nervous. Kung Jin was just indifferent.

"So how about Johnny not coming with us? That was definitely the shock of the day for me." Jacqui said.

"You've got that right. Dad's always been there with us, I'm kinda scared he's not coming." Cassie said, her face showing just how scared she really was. 

As much as Jin disliked Cassie, he did feel for her. He was still in shock himself. 

"I know Cassie, it'll be okay though. Your dad wouldn't send us in alone if he didn't think we could handle it." Kung Jin said, doing his best at comforting her.

Cassie smiled at him, causing Jin to smile back at her. 

After about 20 minutes, the team landed in Out world, the realm their parents had had so much trouble with in the past. 

As they got off the jet, they were shocked to see a world much like their own, with only minor differences. 

"Okay, so we need to go see Kotal Kahn first, anyone wanna guess where we go to do that?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know, let's go find out." Jacqui told her. 

After they had made their way into the city, Jin spotted a man that was fixing to be executed.  
After learning he was being killed for stealing a piece of bread, Jin was outraged. 

Before the man was killed, Kung Jin sprang into action, running and sprinting past people. As he saved the man from execution, the warriors that were holding out the execution charged at him, and Jin took them down one by one. As Error Black caught up with him, they fought.

"I knew I shouldn't of listened to you." Black told him.

"A lesson in trust. From a mercenary." Jin mocked him.

"Here's another learning opportunity." Black said, before engaging him in combat.

After they fought, Jin was victorious.

"I'm a quick learner." Jin told the now unconscious Erron Black. 

After defeating Black, Jin turned to see another one of Kotal Kahn's minions coming from the crowd, a giant gorilla-like creature with a tiny elf woman riding on it's back. As they were coming closer, the beast roared as loud as possible, while the tiny woman was screaming incomprehensible words. 

"Let's play Torr." The woman said, causing Torr to roar even louder this time.

As Torr began charging at them, he took down each of them, Kung Jin saving them each time before they were killed. 

"You here to make trouble skinny? Trouble make you!" the woman yelled at Jin, since it was his turn to face off against them. 

"Love to learn more about you. To bad you're insane." Kung Jin told her.

After defeating them as well, Jin raced over to help his friends.

"You guys alright?" he asked, while the rest were mumbling and groaning in pain.

As more soldiers arrived a woman who looked like a giant bug stepped out from the crowd with the soldiers in step behind her. 

"The Earthrealmers, yes? This one must learn more of your diplomatic techniques." The woman said, referring to herself. 

"We're here to see Kotal Kahn. General Blade's-"

"You dare to interfere with Out world matters? The penalty is death." The woman said, cutting Cassie off and emphasizing the word death. "But, as we honor the Reiko Accords, we will consult the emporer. You will wait for him here." The lady finished.

As the bug woman walked off, Cassie took this as her opportunity to scold Kung Jin.

"You wanna tell us what the fuck-shit you were thinking?" Cassie demanded.

"I wanna know why you'd risk war for a bread their." Takeda put in.

"Because not all thieves are irredeemable." Jin defended himself.

After they waited for 5 minutes they seen Kotal Kahn emerge. As the man stepped in front of them Jin couldn't help but fear him a little. The guy was intimidating.

After telling him their story, he spoke.

"Your news of refugees is troubling." The emporer spoke. "Their exodus to Earthrealm was unknown to me. I do know this. I invited no guests from Earthrealm. Certainly none of which would disrupt the execution of justice. How do I know you are not allied with Mileena?" he asked. "Perhaps her newfound power has earned her new friends."

"Friends?" Cassie asked incredulously, actually laughing. "No. No. We're not even sure that's Shinnok's amulet she has. 

"The amulet? The very amulet Earthrealm swore would be safe in their care? When Outworld was offered no participation."

"We were under attack, not Outworld." Cassie interjected.

"Kotal Kahn. The fire that burns the sun. We are here because we share your concerns about the missing item. We intend no ill against your rule." Jin defended them.

"Atleast one Earthrealmer can forge words like silver. But I recall an Earthrealm expression. 'There is more honor among thieves than diplomats." Kotal Kahn finished.

"Ive had the questionable misfortune to be considered both emporer. But I'm telling you the truth." Jin said, hoping he'd finally convinced him.

"You are allied with Mileena. You may carry out your sentence." Kahn told the bug woman.

"Kotal Kahn. Under Out world law, I claim the right of defense, by combat." Jin declared.

"What?" Takeda asked confused.

"You're gonna fight a duel?" Jacqui asked equally confused as Takeda.

"To obsolve us of all accusations." Jin answered them. 

"You know much of Out world" Kahn said.

"Know also, the duel ends in death." the bug woman told him. 

"You have won nothing. Merely a few more seconds of breath." Kahn told him, before they fought. 

After defeating him, Kotal Kahn dropped the charges against them. 

"I say to you all, that Out world means Earthrealm no harm." Kahn declared. "Now kill me. Be done with it."

After refusing to kill him, Jin asked of his service instead, stating how they need to work together instead of alone. 

"Emperor. They can not be trusted." the bug woman stepped forward, making a face as she did so.

"D'Vorah. Can you not perceive that I am indebted to them?" Kahn asked her.

"Thank you Kotal Kahn." Jin thanked him. "Our gratitude is as wide as the ocean.

"OK, well i'll talk to General Blade." Cassie said.

Jin smiled, finally feeling welcome in the team.


	3. When Life Hits Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny POV
> 
> Basically deals with Johnny flirting with Sonya and failing hard while they worry about the kids.

Johnny knew it'd be a long day after the kids left. After the departure of his ensemble team, Johnny decided to find Sonya.

After 10 minutes of scouting the Special Forces Building, he finally found her talking to Li Mei. 

"So what's up? Found out anything about the mission?" Johnny asked, trying to make conversation

"Haven't we been over this? Johnny, give it up. I know this is just a way of you to come over here and talk to me. I don't want you back." Sonya dejected him.

"Hey! No it's not! I was trying to show genuine concern."

"Well if you really wanna know, you came to the wrong place. We're completely in the dark as of right now." Li Mei answered him.

"Well isn't that great." Johnny replied

"Yeah, so if you don't mind could you leave me and Li Mei alone so we could finish our work." Sonya interjected

"What work? I thought you just said you had no leads whatsoever." Johnny said.

"Well maybe we could change that if you would leave." Sonya snapped.

All Johnny could muster in reply was an offended look.

"That's fine Sonya. But you do know you don't have to be so rude, right?"

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

And with that, Johnny walked away.

Johnny didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do, but all he knew was that he wanted nothing to do with Sonya.

He ended up going to his room, pacing around the room several times after going inside. Besides the incident with Sonya, Johnny was also very worried about the kids. It was the first time they went on a mission on their own, and was probably the most dangerous anyways.

He ended up deciding to get in contact with Cassie.

As the phone began to ring, Johnny couldn't help but feel eveb more anxiois. He was relieved when he finally heard his daughters voice.

"Hello?" Cassie answered, rather rudely if Johnny said so himself.

"Hey. How are you guys? Is everything OK? And why are you being hateful?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah,everything's fine, and sorry about that, I've just got the hugest headache ever." 

"Good, glad to hear it. And I understand. Well report back when you learn anything else, OK?" 

"K. Love you dad. Cage out." 

"Love you too, kiddo. Cage out."

Johnny still felt worried about the kids. What if something bad we're to happen to them. What if they got hurt? Or severely injured? Or at the worst what if they died? How would he tell their parents?  
Jax would surely kill him if Jacqui were to die, and he was pretty sure Kenshi wouldn't do anything less if it were Takeda. And if it we're Cassie. He would never forgive himself then, let alone Sonya.  
But what about Jin? Johnny didn't know his parents, or if his parents were even alive.

As Johnny began thinking about Kung Jin, he wondered if Jin was OK. Johnny was aware of the crush Jin had on him. Johnny had first found out about it when he had heard Jin moaning his name one night. He had heard through the walls. The next day, Johnny had acted upon this to see if his accusations we're right by hugging Jin. The fact that Jin lingered longer than normal proved to Johnny that the crush was in fact real, along with Jin always blushing and getting lost when Johnny would talk to him.

After only 2 weeks of knowing him, Johnny had to admit he liked Jin a lot. He was a good kid and a pleasure having around. But Johnny didn't want to break his heart. After all, Johnny wasn't gay. He had never even thought about a guy that way.

He had always been interested in girls. But after Sonya, Johnny didn't care anymore really. It wasn't like he was ever going to find someone else with Earth always in danger the way it was. He basically just figured he'd never find anyone again. 

But then he started thinking about Jin again.. What if he did like Jin? The guy wasn't bad looking by any means, and to Johnny he was a heck of a lot better looking than Kung Lao or Liu Kang. 

Now that he thought about it, maybe Jin wouldn't be a bad lay. That is if Johnny could talk him into a one night stand. It wasn't like he could be with him anyway. The guy was still basically a kid compared to Johnny. It wouldn't look good at all. The fact that he would be with a guy didn't bother Johnny though. He didn't have anything to prove to anyone anymore. 

Besides, Johnny had seen and been friends with plenty of gay guys, all of whom we're happy with their lives. If Jin was a little older, Johnny wouldn't mind giving him a chance. Too bad he was only 22. 

After shoving away all of his thoughts, Johnny decided he better get some sleep. He got up and turned off the lights, and, after getting into bed, felt himself drifting into sleep after a very long and hard day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it!Please stay tuned because this story is going to keep on going! And there's gonna be plenty of Johnny/Jin slash later on. Lots of it. Till next time. ✌


	4. Reunited At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its been months since I updated. I mean its been a long long time and I really do apologize for that. Life did what it does best, and it got in the way. So if you're reading this and you haven't given up, or you're just now reading it, know it means a lot. I had big plans for this fanfic when I first started wrighting it, but things changed. Now I'm gonna just try to make it as long as I can and try not to leave you hanging again. I apologize once again, because I swear this is like the only Kung Jin/Johnny Cage fanfic out there. Y'all need to help fix that and pronto! Because we need more of these two!! Hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter 4.

It took days but finally the team returned to Earthrealm. After Kotal Kahn had captured Mileena, Rain had made sure to save his leader, by teleporting in and saving her moments before her would-be death. D'Vorah back-stabbed Kotal, and then helped Quan Chi free Shinnok before his death. And after Cassie defeated Shinnok and he and D'Vorah were taken care of, the team could relax. 

Two weeks after Shinnoks defeat, Johnny and Sonya threw a party for Cassie. Everyone was invited of course. Jax and Jacqui, along with Jax's wife attended. Kenshi and Takeda were there. Raiden, Bo Rai Cho, Li Mei, Sub-Zero, Frost, Hanzo, Fujin, and Sareena even made it. The elders were sad that a bunch of their old friends were still revenants, namely Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Kitana. Sonya, Raiden, Johnny, Hanzo, Jax, Kenshi, Fujin, and Sub-Zero were putting in double the hours of work to figure a way to reverse the curse and set them back to their old way, with help from Sareena due to her past years of experience of being at Quan Chi's will, and Jax and Sub-Zero helping simply for the fact that they know what it was like. Jin figured Hanzo was only helping because he felt guilty for abruptly killing off Quan Chi before anything could have been done about the matter.

The group was attending to other matters nonetheless. Bo Rai Cho was watching Kotal Kahn, making sure to tell the group if he had plans that would hurt Earthrealm. Li Mei felt bad for not helping more than she was, but it was understandable due to the long and hard effort she was putting into rebuilding her village. Everyone was doing something.

The team hadn't had a mission since Shinnoks defeat. Johnny was probably a little scared to send them out there again after everyone's near death. However Jin didn't really appreciate sitting on the sidelines. He wanted to help. So he made sure when he caught Johnny by himself to stop him and tell him himself.

Jin finally found him heading up the stairs in his house. He decided now was as good a time as ever.

"Hey Johnny! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jin asked out to him, climbing the stairs to catch up with his idol.

"Sure thing man! And what do you know. You finally called me Johnny. I like it." Johnny winked at Jin.

Kung Jin practically went red and sheepish on the spot after that, and it took a few moments to regain his composure. 

"Yeah. Well, I wanted to make sure that you know. I don't plan on sitting on the sidelines. I wanna help."

Now Johnny looked concerned. "Help with what Jin?"

"Anything. Anything you guys need. Especially restoring Kung Lao and the others."

Now Johnny looked perplexed. "Well I love you wanna help, really, but there's nothing you can help with right now. I'll let you know when I nee-"

"No! That's not good enough. Just because I'm younger than you, doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean your stronger than me. Faster than me. Smarter than me. Better than me." Jin said the last part with a matter-of-fact look. "I can help just as much as anyone out there. So let me in, instead of keeping me in the dark." Jin ranted at Johnny.

Jin's words didn't fall on deaf ears either. It was a moment before Johnny replied.

"I know Jin. I'm no better than you. Never said I was. And I know you guys wanna help. Cassie is constantly bugging me on if we have any leads. I can promise that as soon as we figure things out, we'll let you guys know. I promise. Now I'm gonna go take a shower. So I'll talk to you later." 

Don't think it went unnoticed to Jin that Johnny's hand was on his shoulder the whole time he talked to him. And even on his bare shoulder. #progress

Jin sighed. "I know you guys are doing the best you can do. I just hate how things are right now. Just let me know if you could use my help. I mean that Johnny." Jin said.

Jin would have been surprised if Johnny's smile could have been any wider than it was right then.  
Jin was even more shocked when johnny hugged him.

And it was Johnny that lingered with the hug this time. Even when Jin went to let go Johnny was still holding on to him. 

"I love it when you call me Johnny!" Johnny said as his smile had not faltered at all.

After a few more moments Johnny released the younger guy. He was still smiling however.

"Well then if you like it so much I may just have to make it a habit." Jin said playfully, smiling back.

"Now you're asking for me to hug you again, aren't you." Johnny said with a wink.

"I suppose I am." Jin laughed.

Johnny smiled at him again. "Well, come by here tomorrow and you can help me with trying to figure some things out. That is if you still want to." Johnny said, the first time Jin swore his smile had faltered since it had first appeared. 

"Are you kidding?" Of course I'll be here."

"Great!" Johnny beamed again. "Be here around noon."

"I'll be here. Bye Johnny." Jin smiled, before walking down the stairs to leave the party.

Johnny was still smiling.

"I love it when he does that!" Johnny whispered to himself, before going to clean himself up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know its kinda short, but its late, just got done with round 2 of thanksgiving, gotta get up early to go Christmas shopping, and have to study for eocs and finals in the next three weeks. So for those reasons, I'm gonna leave you with that. It won't be that bad though since I won't leave you guys hanging that long this time around. Once again i apologize sincerely for not updating months ago like I should have done. I also need to note that you guys need to know things in my story are gonna be a little different. Everything that happens now is gonna be post mkx, and even though I have no idea what their gonna do with MK11, I don't feel like waiting for 2-3 more years just continue this story. Mileena survived btw. Basically because i like her a lot after how they handled her character in mkx. And fuck D'Vorah. Stupid cunt. Anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Its great to be back :) and I'll update again tomorrow!! Later ✌


	5. On the Road to Greater Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I told you guys I'd be back and now this fic is better than ever. Chapter 5 will be the chapter you guys have been waiting on this whole time. This chapter is the chapter Jin and Johnny are gonna begin their relationship. Does Jin kiss Johnny? Or does Johnny kiss Jin? Gonna have to read to find out! Lol hope y'all enjoy it!

As planned, Kung Jin made his way over to Johnny's house at noon the next day. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, he seen Johnny eating a cheeseburger. As Johnny looked up he noticed him, smiling that huge ass smile he always made.

"Hey Jin! Its 4 after, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." Johnny said after he finished chewing.

"I'm never on time, might as well get used to it."

"Well them aren't we a rebel." Johnny said raising his eyebrows. 

"So have you found any leads? Anything at all?" Jin asked, ready to get down to business.

"No not yet. Hey do you want one of these burgers?" Johnny asked after taking another bite.

"No thanks. I ate before I came. Not really hungry."

"Are you sure? Because Cassie is out shopping with Jacqui and Sonya's at the SF headquarters. So its safe to say they won't be eating with us."

"Positive. Thanks though Johnny. So what's the situation between you and Sonya? I thought you guys had called it quits?" Jin asked.

"I don't know really. As of right now, we're living together. I think its really just to support Cassie though. As far of a relationship, Sonya will never be interested in me again."

"Are you still interested in her?"

Johnny gave him a wild look. "I mean... if Sonya wanted to get back together with me. I don't know. I will always have certain feelings for Sonya, but I don't think I'd ever get back with her. Why are you so interested?"

"No reason really. Just curious since everything you guys have been through." Jin answered truthfully.

Johnny gave him a questioning look.

Jin decided to change the subject. "So. What are we gonna do? I have a plan but its a long shot." 

'And whats that?"

"I think we need to get Sareena and travel to the Nether realm. When were there, we can capture one of the revenants, and then have Sareena and Raiden and Fujin help us convert them back to their original state and free them of this corruption."

Johnny looked dumbfounded. "Well I was just going to suggest we Google it and then go from there, but I think yours is a bit better.

Jin laughed at Johnny's honesty. "Well are you ready?"

"Ready to what?"

"Ready to go to the Netherrealm?" Jin asked.

Johnny felt dumb. "Uhh yeah yeah I knew that's what you meant."

Jin laughed again. "Suuure. Well then after you, Mr. Cage." Jin took a bow.

"Y'know. Call me Johnny. It makes feel special." Johnny said, patting Jin on the shoulder as he walked outside and off to the portal that would take them to the netherrealm. Jin lauhed again.

 

It took about 20 minutes of small chat before the two reached the SF head quarters. They found Sareena talking with Sonya about something important before Johnny interrupted.

"We need Sareena." Johnny stated simply.

"Were busy. Go bother someone else." Sonya said without even looking up from her laptop. 

Johnny was getting agitated. "Sareena. We need you to come with us to the netherrealm. We have a plan on how to save the others." Johnny tried again.

This time Sonya looked up. "Didn't you hear me? I said were busy. So why don't you take your pathetic unthoughtout plan and just go."

"Don't call Jin's plan pathetic!" Johnny yelled, now pissed off. "The only thing thats pathetic is your attitude lately. And I wasn't talking to you anyways Sonya, so just shut up."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments before Johnny spoke again. "So Sareena, what do you say? Its worth a shot, right?"

"I'll go. I understand that this is the best plan you guys have come up with, right?"

"I'd say its a pretty good plan, considering its the only one we've got." Jin said defending his plan.

"I didn't mean any disrespect." Sareena said sullenly. "I just wondered if there was a backup plan. Because I know they're not just gonna give up without a fight. It won't be simple. I'm in. You're gonna need all the help you can get."

Jin smiled, glad that Sareena was backing up his plan. "Great. So are you ready to go?"

"Just the three of us? Don't you think it'd be best to bring a team?" Sareena asked.

"But wouldn't a team be easier to see coming?" Jin retaliated.

”I suppose you're right. Sonya, if were not back in two hours, send a team in after us. "

"You can't tell me that you're actually with them on this?! Sonya made an outburst. "They're gonna get themselves killed, don't let them sign your obituary too. A has been movie star and some shaolin kid. There's no way you guys stand a chance against a bunch of assassins. This has got to be the worst possible plan there is. This kid is just looking for a way to earn Johnny's respect and gain his attention. And Johnny's just going with it to make me jealous." Sonya spat.

"I think its the best plan, because while you sit in here on your ass Sonya, were actually gonna go TRY to do something, or die trying. And for the record." Johnny fired back, before turning around to Kung Jin and cupping his face before kissing him.

The kiss surprised everyone, even Johnny. Although he didn't want to show that it did. So Johnny did what he did best and walked through the portal to Hell while trying to look cooler than anyone one in the world, with Kung Jin and Sareena right behind him, off to start their bleak mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Chapter 5 is done and history now. Hope it was as fun to read as it was for me to write! I decided just to get to the good part because I know the struggle of having to wait forever before anything happens. Oh well. High hopes for the future of this fic!


	6. Out With The Old, In With The New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I know its been FOREVER since an update. Better late than never though, right? Oh well. Chapter 6 is going to further expand the relationship between Johnny and Jin, and Sareena's going to become their biggest fan. Plus we finally get to see the revenant's, gosh I hope they're restored in MK11. RIP Kitana. Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter of their journey.

Kung Jim's mind was spinning all over the place. He really didn't know what was going on. Everything was going so fast, it was all happening at once. One minute he was kissing the man of his dreams and the next minute everyone was acting as if it hadn't happened. 

The trio further advanced deeper into the neatherrealm, hardly stopping. After 30 minutes of traveling without much conversing besides small talk, they arrived at a crossroads. Now they were stuck.

"Just great. So which way should we take?" Johnny asked, agitated.

"Right. You can never be wrong taking the right path." Jin winked at Johnny, causing the older man to laugh.

"So when did this.. relationship.. between you two happen anyways?" Sareena asked in curiosity.

"I have had the hugest crush on Mr. Cage(Jin began but when he seen Johnny's smile faulted he fixed his mistake), I mean, Johnny, for as long as I've been on the team. He is as close to perfection as it gets. And honestly, I feel lucky just to be in his presence. I don't know his story though." Jin revealed, and he and Sareena were now both looking at Johnny for his revelation.

Johnny blushed. "I don't know. It just sort of.. I don't know. When Jin first called me Johnny, it just, felt right. And it was arousing to tell the truth." He winked at Jin, causing the young shaolin to blush. "But when Sonya was going off about us, it didn't bother me when she was putting me down. I'm used to it. But when she put him down, I don't know how to explain it. I just know that you have really soft lips and its getting hot in here, even though were in hell, and Sonya's a bitch." Johnny admitted his feelings.

"Wow. So I really do have soft lips?" Asked Jin for reassurance.

Johnny beamed. "Of course silly." Johnny laughed. 

Sareena smiled. "I think its best if we split up. I'll let you two go that way. Stick together though. I'll go this way." Sareena said as she went down the left path.

The boys were finally alone. They walked in silence for about 5 minutes before Johnny spoke.

"Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said you thought I was perfection and that you feel lucky to be in my presence. Did you mean that?"

"Of course I meant that. Johnny, your body is like the definition of hot. I'm still shocked that someone like you likes someone like me." Jin admitted.

"Johnny frowned. "What do you mean? You are so attractive though." Johnny said, looking into the younger mans eyes. "I'm getting old. But you. You're so young, and hot." Johnny started to close the distance between them. "And irresistible." Johnny said, his face inches away from Kung Jin's. He finished his journey towards the younger man, and mashed their mouths together. Johnny wrapped his arms around Kung Jim's neck, and Jin moved his hands down to Johnny's hips. They began to make out for a few minutes, before they broke apart for air. 

"As much as I loved that, I think we should go." Johnny said panting.

"I agree. We need to make sure we meet up with Sareena." 

"Don't worry though. When we get back home, you're coming over. Were going to take this further. I really want to Jin. You make me feel special. You make me feel young again. I.. I love being around you."

Jin had never heard anything more beautiful. "Johnny, thank you so much. From where I come from, being gay is a monstrous thing to be. You're looked down upon and thought of as worthless. You're the first person that has actually made me feel like I belong somewhere."

Johnny thought he was fixing to cry. "I'm really glad I picked you to be on this team. I swear you make every day worth it."

They walked for about 25 minutes before they had finally arrived outside the netherrealm palace.

But what they saw wasn't pleasant. They got their wish. They'd found the revenants, but they had Sareena. What would they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Another chapter underneath my belt. Hope you guys still tune in to this story. I know I'm not the best updater, I suck tbh. But hopefully Chapter 6 helped make up for it a little. And hopefully Chapter 7 is on its way. But, that's it for now. And scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you enjoyed(if anyone read this lol) because I've been reading fanfiction for maybe going on 2 years now? I don't know. But the other day I got to wanting to read one about this pairing, but I couldn't find one, so I decided to change that and finally made me an account. But again hope you all will enjoy!


End file.
